The One For Me
by omgsugarfrenzy
Summary: Gumball reveals that he has known all along that fionna has had a crush on him, and says that they will never be anything more than friends, Fionna snaps at him and tells him she never wants to see him again. Marshall goes to comfort her and stays by her side, along the they start getting closer than ever before. Rated T for swears.
1. Chapter 1

My third multi-chapter story and this one will continue. I don't know how many chapters but I will do my best. Fionna is 17 in this story. I don't own anything if I did 'Fionna and Cake' would be a series.

Summary: Gumball reveals that he has known about Fionna's crush on him and tells her that they would never work out. Fionna snaps at him and tells him she never wants to see him again, and heads off into the woods to release her anger. Marshall finds her and comforts her, and that's when they start growing closer than ever.

* * *

"Oh Fionna I really think I found a breakthrough with my new creampuff recipe …"

"Uh huh."

"By putting powdered sugar on the puff before putting them in the oven will make it less messy…"

"Uh huh."

"And using strawberry sauce in the icing will add more sweetness…"

"Uh huh."

"Fionna are you even listening?"

"Uh huh."

Truthfully she wasn't really paying attention, I mean who would really listen to how to make better creampuffs and be interested about it? '_Apparently Gumball'._ Why was Fionna spending the day in the Candy Kingdom on a sunny afternoon listening to Gumball ramble on about creampuffs instead of being outside doing some awesome adventure you ask? Well she received a call from said prince to discuss his oh so important breakthrough, and she of course couldn't pass the opportunity (sarcasm) honestly she it was an excuse to see Gumball. Even at 17 she still fantasized about him, I mean he was, and still is her first crush, and whenever she had an open door to hang out with Gumball she stepped right in (see what I did there?) even if it was 'so boring I want to kill myself' things such as this one.

"Fionna are you alright you seem bored?" Gumball asked.

Fionna rolled her eyes "No how possibly be bored at such a mind boggling topic about how to make creampuffs taste better?" Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Gumball could hint at her sarcasm "Now Fionna you don't have to use that tone-"

"Well what do you want me to say?!" Fionna snapped.

Gumball frowned "Glob Fionna what's gotten into you?"

Something in Fionna snapped "What's gotten into me? What's gotten into me?! I have been sitting here for the last 2 hours hearing you flapping your jaw about how you found out how to make deserts, when I could've spent that time fighting a mountain troll, or really anything that is actually interesting!"

Gumball looked somewhat shocked from her outburst, but he remained clueless on why she was so mad "Well then why did you come if you weren't intrested." He said simply.

Something in Fionna snapped. "Because I like you Gumball I have since I was 12 I only came to hear you flapping your jaw about your deserts because it gave me an excuse to hang out with you!" Fionna blushed as she finally revealed herself.

Silence.

Gumball just looked at her with no emotion "Fionna I already knew".

"What?"

Gumball remained emotionless as he continued "Yes, I have known all along about your little crush on me. It was pretty obvious."

Fionna's anger was increasing by every second that was passing by "And didn't say anything about it?"

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings, but Fionna we would never work out are friends but that is all we will ever be." Gumball said simply.

Everything went dead silent until…

"THAT'S IT, THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!" Fionna yelled.

"Fionna please understand-"

_SMACK_

The prince fell to the floor cradling the left side of his cheek where Fionna punched him. But she wasn't done with him.

"NO YOU UNDERSTAND SOMETHING GUMBITCH" Fionna swore loudly "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I HAVE SACRAFISED TO HANG OUT WITH YOU, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD I HAVE TRIED TO MAKE YOU NOTICE ME, ALL OF THE TIME I HAVE WASTED LISTENING TO YOUR BORING ASS LECTURES WHEN I COULD HAVE BEEN OUT ADVENTURING. I HAVE SHOWN UP TO ALL YOUR BALL'S. EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. IN A DRESS, AND I HATE DRESSES. NOT TO MENTION ALL THE TIMES I HAVE HAD TO RESCUE YOU FROM THE ICE QUEEN, SERIUOSLY YOUR MAN BUT YOU NEED A TEENAGE GIRL TO SAVE YOU EACH AND EVERY TIME!" Tears started to well up in her eyes. "I MADE A FOOL OF MYSELF AROUND YOU FOR 5 YEARS. 5 FUCKING YEARS AND YOU DECIDED TO TELL ME THIS NOW! "She paused "Well okay then." She turned to walk away.

Gumball, still on the ground, looked shocked "Fionna-"

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, I HATE YOU BUBBA!" Fionna stomped out of the Kingdom. Fionna wasn't paying attention to where see was going, but when she stopped she was in the middle of the forest. The sun was just beginning to set "I wasted a whole day for that, that, bastard!" She angrily drew out her demon blood sword and started swinging at a tree leaving many scratches. The action hardly was doing anything to calm her down, in a fit of rage she swung her sword at a nearby tree barely missing the person that was standing or rather floating by it.

"Jeez Fi what's got your bunny ears in a knot"

Fionna glared "I'm not in the mood right now Marshall." She drew back her sword and started walking again.

Marshall followed from behind "Hey what is up with you."

"Nothing of your concern." Fionna said sourly.

'Wow something has really pissed her off' Marshall thought. "Come on Fi tell me what is wrong." She just ignored him. "You're going to have to tell me sooner or later." She kept walking. "Does it have something to do with Gumwad?" She stopped in her tracks. "Oh, what did he do this time?"

Fionna turned around to face him, he had a look of concern a look he only gave her. Tears started welling up in her eyes and she nearly tackled him in a hug. "I finally told him how I felt-sob- and he just shrugged it off and told me he knew all along." She sobbed.

Marshall tightened his grip on her. "Oh Fionna."

"I mean he was aware of it the whole time, but he waited until now to say something about it, it just hurts" She admitted.

Marshall made a mental note to kick Bubba's butt, but later because Fionna needs him now," Fionna Gumball is a jerk who has no idea about how to man up. But I want you to know that I'm here for you."

Fionna looked at him will tears still running down her face "You promise?"

Marshall gave her a gentle look and wiped away her tears "I promise."

Fionna smile at the gesture "You know I swore at Gumball."

Marshall looked at her wide eyed, and almost impressed "You swore? To Gumball?" He asked.

She nodded "Right after I punched him in the face." She said proudly.

Marshall smirked "Hot damn Fi, I didn't know you had it in you."

"Well you know, he had it coming." Fionna said cracking her knuckles.

Marshall nodded "Yes he did."

Fionna yawned "Marshy can you carry me home it's been a long day and I'm emotionally exhausted."

Marshall picked her up bridal style "Of course, and what did I say about calling me Marshy?"

Fionna nestled her head in his shoulder "That you absolutely love it, and I can call you that whenever I wanted?"

Marshall rolled his eyes, but smiled "I said it was stupid and to not call me that in public."

Fionna stuck out her tongue "Yeah but I know you secretly love it."

"Pfft keep telling yourself that Fi." Of course Marshall did like it when she called him that, but he didn't want her to know that. It would not be good for his image.

They arrived at the tree house in about twenty minutes, but it was enough time for Fionna to fall asleep on the way there. Marshall flew to the window that led to her bedroom and opened it, this was not the first time Fionna fell asleep while Marshall flew her home. He gently placed her in her bed and tucked her in. He chuckled when he heard Fionna groan from not being held by him anymore. He took a few minutes to look at Fionna's sleeping form she looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. Floating above her slightly he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead watching as a small smile formed on her lips "Goodnight Fionna." He glanced at her one more time smiling a bit then flying out her window heading home.

* * *

First chapter is done son. If you guys would like give me some suggestions on what you want to happen next I might use them. So until then what did you guys think I take all your word by heart rather you love it or absolutely despise it. Whatever you guys think don't forget to…

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter! I heard that someone thought Marshall was a little too soft for his character so a will tone it down a little. Anyways, Enjoy!

Fionna woke up the next morning with the sunshine hitting her face. She sat up and stretched trying to wake up her muscles. She hopped out of bed and made her way toward the kitchen where she found Cake by the stove making her famous, well famous to her, bacon pancakes.

"Morning Fionna." Cake greeted.

Fionna smiled. "Morning Cake" She said in an overly cheerful mood.

Cake raised an eyebrow at Fionna's behavior because see knew for a fact that Fionna was by no means a morning person. Heck she doesn't even wake up on her own, Cake always has to either yell at her to get up, or drag her out of bed. "Fi, are you feeling alright?"

Fionna still kept that smile on her face. "Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

Cake narrowed her eyes "You're acting a little …different."

Fionna shrugged (still smiling) "Different? How am I different?"

"Like the fact that you can't stop smiling."

'Have I been smiling the whole time?' Fionna thought. 'Huh I didn't notice.' "I'm not smiling. Am I smiling?"

Cake amusingly smiled back. "Like a fool."

"Well I can assure you it's nothing."

"Then stop smiling." Cake challenged.

Fionna tried to pull her lips down to stop, but every time she tried they keep going into the same position. Fionna giggled. "I can't."

Cake smirked. "Okay what happened last night? Did Gumball-"

"DO NOT MENTION HIS NAME EVER AGAIN!" Fionna yelled, her cheerful smile replaced with a look of intense anger.

Cake jumped back surprised from her sisters' outburst. "Whoa girl calm down, what did he do?". Fionna then proceeded to tell Cake about what happened with Gumball yesterday. "That jerk I will claw his eyes out then rip off his-!"

"No need for that Cake" Fionna cut her off.

Cake raised an eyebrow. "But aren't you upset? I mean you did like him-"

"I was at first, but a certain someone was there to cheer me up." Fionna smiled at the thought about Marshall.

"There's that smile again, okay who was it?" Cake asked excitedly. Fionna then told Cake about Marshall all while, you guessed it smiling. "Awe that was sweet of him." Cake cooed.

"Yeah it was." Fionna sniffed the air. "Is something burning?"

Cakes gasped and her eyes widened. "My bacon pancakes!" She rushed to the stove. "Whew, saved them." Cake exclaimed giving Fionna a plate of pancakes.

"Oh buddy." Fionna started penetrating them.

"Girl slow down I do not want to have to give you the Heimlich maneuver _again." _Cake warned.

Fionna giggled. "Sorry, hey don't you have a date today?"

Cakes eyes widened. "What time is it?!"

Fionna checked "9:49."

"Shoot! I'm supposed to meet Lord by 10:00!" Cake shoved down her breakfast quickly and ran toward the door. "Bye Fionna, I'll be back tomorrow at the latest." And with that she left.

Fionna sighed Cake and Lord have become more serious now days so she spends most of her days alone in the tree house. But she decided she should get used to it because some day she knew, it would become permanent thing. She went in her room to put on her usual adventuring attire blue shirt, blue skirt, knee high socks, and her Mary Jane shoes, once she was done she headed back down and thought about what to do for the rest of the day. She looked outside there were clouds forming and then it started raining. 'Well that came out of nowhere'*sigh*'Guess no adventuring today.'

"Who wants to play video games?"

She looked in the living room to find BMO on the couch. "Hey BMO, got any games for me to play?" She asked sitting down in front of him (I know he's a computer but I always think of BMO as a boy.)

"Fionna you should already know the answer to that." BMO said.

"Yep, startup castle crawlers!"

About an hour into playing she got bored. The worst part was it was still raining.

"Ugh it's so boring!" Fionna groaned, and then her stomach started growling. "Well I might as well get something to eat." She walked into the kitchen and searched in the fridge until her eyes landed on a bowl of strawberries. She took them and sat back back down on the couch in the living room. She picked up a strawberry but before she could take a bite out of it she heard a '_swoosh_'. She looked around but shrugged it off, when she went to take a bite out of the red fruit she found it gray. She knew exactly who was responsible for it.

"Marshall Lee I know you're there!" Fionna called out.

Marshall appeared floating upside down right beside her so that their faces were inches apart. "Hey Fi."

She yelped back in surprise. Marshall laughed at that.

"A little jumpy this afternoon are we?" He teased.

Fionna scoffed blushing." No you just caught me off guard." She defended herself.

He didn't look convinced. "Mmm hmm sure you were." He said with playful sarcasm.

"Whatever." Fionna couldn't help but smile. "So what are you doing here.

"Do I need to reason to want to hand out with my best buddy?" Marshall raised his eyebrow.

Fionna just stared at him.

He put his hands up. "Okay you got me I was bored so I thought we could chill together."

"Well good luck because I'm bored out of my mind also." She said as she took a bite out of a strawberry (One that wasn't drained.)

"Where's your feline?" Marshall asked.

Fionna glared. "Her name is Cake, and she is with Lord M (That is easier to write out.) so she probably won't be back until tomorrow.

Marshall smirked and draped an arm around her shoulder (The action made her blush.) picking up a berry and sucking the color out of it. "So it's just you and me then?" She nodded, he leaned in closer. "You and me, together." He leaned closer to her ear. "Alone." He pulled back to examine her face, with was a nice shade of red. "Your face looks so yummy; I just want to eat it all up." She blushed even harder. He placed a kiss on her cheek, making her face even more red, if that was even possible, and leaned to her ear again. "If you turn any redder I don't think I can control myself." He purred.

"Marshall quite teasing me!" She demanded her face still red.

He pulled and started laughing. "Oh man you should see the look on your face right now!" He held his stomach laughing so hard.

Fionna was used to Marshall's teasing by now but it didn't mean it didn't make her extremely flustered. He kept laughing for 30 seconds (Fionna was counting.) until she had enough; she punched him in the face silencing him instantly.

"Ow my cheek meat!" He cried in pain. He glared at Fionna.

"What?" She asked innocently. "You started it." He kept his stare. Fionna sighed and kissed his injured cheek. "Better?"

"Yes." Marshall smiled. "So what do we do now?"

Fionna shrugged then got an idea. "I have a karaoke machine."

Marshall smiled wildly. "Well bring that sucker out."

They played song after song for about two hours until they decided to sing one last song as a duet.

**(Marshall)**

_I've tried playing it cool _

_But when I'm looking at you _

_I can never be brave_

_Cause you make my heart race_

**(Fionna)**

_Shot me out of the sky _

_You're my kryptonite_

_You keep making me weak_

_Yeah, frozen and can't breath_

**(Both)**

_Something's gotta give now _

'_Cause I'm dying just to make you see _

_That I need you here with me now _

'_Cause you've got that one thing_

_So get up, get up, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't ,I don't ,don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing _

_And you've got that one thing_

They both finish at the same time tired and out of breath.

"Man that was awesome!" Fionna said trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah that was pretty rad." Marshall agreed.

Fionna looked out the window to see it was dark." Wow *yawns* we've been playing for a long time."

"You tired Fi?"

Fionna yawned again. "Yeah, I think it's time for me to turn in." She turned to walk to her bedroom but felt arms wrap around her waist and being lifted in the air. "Marshall I can walk on my own you know."

Marshall chuckled. "I know but I want to carry you and I know you would let me do it anyway." He said in a matter of fact tone.

Fionna would've protested but she was very tired so she let him get away with it. Just this once. She let him carry her to her bed and he set her down. When he turned to leave he felt a hand grab his wrist.

Marshall raised an eyebrow. "Fi?"

"Marshall can you stay here, with me for tonight?" She asked shyly.

Marshall wanted to question why she asked for that, but he could pick up at the tone of her voice that it was difficult for her to ask so he just replied with a simple. "Sure Fi."

Fionna smiled and scooted over to make room for Marshall. He lay down by her side and she hesitantly moved closer to him laying her head on his chest. If Marshall wasn't mistaking he could have sworn he felt his face heat up from this contact. 'Dude this is just Fionna so why are you being so jittery from this?' Marshall thought to himself. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in closer; she happily nuzzled her head against the material of Marshall's shirt taking in his scent until she was taken in by sleep. Marshall stayed there awake still just watching Fionna sleep gently pushing her bangs back and caressing the outline of her face. 'She really is beautiful.' Was the last thing he thought before he as well let sleep overtake him.

Okay second chapter is finished. I you guys have suggestions on what comes up in chapter three I would be happy to hear it. And remember to…

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

I am pleasantly surprised on how many favorites on this story I am getting so I give you guys a treat *Hands everyone a piece of cake*. Sorry that I took so long to update I have this disease called 'laziness' and there is no cure for so I am faced with this terrible curse. But hey everyone gets lazy mumbles *some more than others*, so I can say with pride that I am extremely lazy! Because that is who I am and I have no shame in it. Anyway here's another chapter and I'm telling you it was not easy coming up with what I should do with this chapter so I'm just going to wing it, bear with me please. Enjoy! (Or at least try not to hate it too much.)

* * *

"You're not going to take him away this time Tomboy!" Ice Queen shot an ice beam at Fionna, which she dodged.

Ice Queen had stolen yet another prince, _surprise, surprise, _and you know what the best part is just guess… the prince she has stolen, _yet again,_ was Prince Gumball. And despite how much Fionna didn't want to rescue him, and believe me she didn't, it was her heroine's code to save princes who were captured by the Ice Cougar. _Stupid Heroine Code._

"Ice Queen I don't want to be here anymore than you, but it's my job so can we just skip to the end so I can get out of here!" Fionna yelled angrily," Besides couldn't you have stolen any _other _Prince!"

Ice Queen stopped in mid-flight giving her a questioning look," What do you mean?"

Fionna scoffed," Why _Gumball_ because you can do better like _way _better." The raised eyebrow from the Ice Queen made her keep going," I just saying that if you dated him you would be considered a lesbian-"

"HEY I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!" Gumball shouted from across the room.

"As I was saying do you really want a guy who is more feminine than you are?" Ice Queen looked at Gumball and had considered what Fionna was telling her.

"You know what," The Ice Queen floated toward the cage she held Gumball in and unlocked it," This isn't going to work out," She turned to Fionna," I'm still going to steal princes you know."

"Just anyone that isn't _him,_" She sent a glare Gumballs direction," Is okay as long as I kick you but," She finished with a smirk.

"We shall just have to see about that Tomboy," She smirked back, she turned to Gumball," You can just go," She floated away after that, leaving the two of them, _great._

"Fionna than-"

"I didn't do it you Bubba, I did it because it was my job and I made Ice Queen quit chasing after you because I for one am sick of saving your sorry ass every other week so your welcome, now if you'll excuse me I have to be somewhere that isn't here or with _you._" She stomped toward the exit, but paused before she could take a step outside," And if you send one more 'apology basket' I will not hesitate to make a restraining order." And she was off to a certain vampire's house.

* * *

Okay here is the status 4 months have passed since Fionna had told off Gumball or 'Bubba' as she know calls him, because she knows he hates it, and he would not stop trying to apologize; key word trying. After a week of Fionna's outburst Gumball tried to call her over to the castle to talk, she hung up right when she recognized his voice. Then month 2 he decided to show up at her house, although she either wasn't home *cough* pretending *cough* or made Cake answer it and have the door slammed in his face. Remember when Fionna mentioned an 'apology basket' yeah he started doing that on month 3 and hasn't stopped since. So overall things with Gumball have been hell, for _her_. Although it wasn't all hell her and Marshall have gotten really close over the past 4 months, like super close, oh who am I kidding they have become inseparable. They made sure to see each other at least once every 3 days no joke. Not only that, but since dropped the bomb on Gumball she started noticing things she hasn't before. Like how deep and soothing his voice was, she could lose herself with the sound of his angelic (Ironic since he's half demon.) voice, or how captivating his eyes are she could stare into those warm crimson orbs without ever wanting to look away, his hair looking so soft to the touch she just wanted to run her fingers through his midnight black locks, however the most noticeable the she has been noticing was his lips it seems as though he's always smiling not a cocky, arrogant smirk but really smiling whenever she's near him, she's also been wondering what it would be like to kiss them would they cold like the rest of his undead body, would they be soft or chapped, would they taste like strawberries considering it's his favorite food? With all those thoughts in her mind she didn't need (Nor did she want.) to ask Cake why she has been having such thoughts. She had a crush on Marshall Lee, a big one, so very large if you may. And even with all the time they have spent together she couldn't be sure if he felt the same. Not that it bothered her that much with all that has happened with he-who-shall-not-be-named she wanted to hear from him first so she didn't make a fool out of herself. She did not want to go down that road again, especially not with the most amazing guy she had ever met.

* * *

A knock at the door caught Marshall's attention as he was tuning his base then he smiled when he caught the scent of lilacs and vanilla, _Fionna._ "It's open," Marshall shouted.

Fionna walked in the room," Hey dude, man am I glad to see you." She said with a certain tone in her voice.

Marshall knew that tone all too well," Uh oh, what did that prissy price do this time?"

"Ice Queen."

"Ah, the classic Dork in Distress."

"Yeah although I think I convinced Ice Queen to stop capturing him."

Marshall raised an eyebrow," Why and how did you do that?"

"The first for two reasons one no matter what I have to save princes because it's my job, two I was sick of rescuing him. The second one I said if the Ice Queen ever dated him it would make her a lesbo."

Marshall was quiet for 2 seconds before he started to burst out laughing," You called Gumball a girl, in probably the harshest way possible," He managed to choke out," Aw man I wish I was there!" Fionna couldn't help but join him, and soon they were both on the floor laughing like complete idiots, but guess what they didn't give a fuck.

After they finished there fits of laughter there was a question Fionna had been meaning to ask," Marshall, how come you're always smiling?"

Marshall raised an eyebrow," What do you mean?"

"I mean you've been smiling a lot like a lot, a lot, to the part where it can be considered creepy."

Marshall shrugged," I guess I'm just… happy."

"Why?"

"Is it a crime to be happy?"

"No! It just doesn't seem like you, like no offence, but you're not typically a… happy person."

"Only when I'm with you."

Now Fionna raised a brow this time," Okay what does that mean?"

Marshall rubbed the back of his head (He did that when he was nervous.) "I mean, we have been spending a lot of time together these past few months, and you know I like spending time with you, so I guess that makes me happy."

"Aw Marshy, that's sweet."

"Hey, I'm the Vampire King I am not 'sweet'."

"Yes you are," Fionna teased," Because I know that deep down (REALLY deep down.) you're soft and sweet, kind of like a marshmallow," She smiled wickedly," Marshmallow, oh man that is so going to be you new nickname."

"You better not!" Marshall threatened.

"Marshmallow, Marshmallow, Marshmallow," Fionna chanted.

"Oh glob I think I am starting to prefer when you called me Marshy," Big mistake.

"Marshy the Marshmallow!"

"Oh hell no that's taking it to far!"

"Hey not my fault you're a big softy." Fionna smirked.

"I think I'm influencing you too much."

"Perhaps, but its fun I can see why you do it all the time."

"Well don't do it all the time or else I'll miss you." He quickly added," Because who else would I annoy."

Fionna rolled her eyes," You are a goofball, you know that right."

"But you like me anyway."

"Yea- wait, what! I do not like you like that."

"Fionna you don't have to try and hide it."

"There's nothing to hide."

"Fi, I'm a vampire I can tell you're lying from your heart rate increasing."

Fionna froze she just didn't know how to respond to that 'Stupid vampire hearing.'

"So I take it that's a yes? Because I'll have you know I feel the same."

"You do, when, why?!"

"Since the day we met, and it's not that hard since you're perfect."

Fionna blushed," I'm not all that."

"But you are, to me. From day one I have seen you as this strong, independent, confident, beautiful, and downright most radical dame I have ever met,"

"You're not making this up are you?" She asked skeptically," Because if this is another one of your jokes I swear to glob-"

"I'm serious, I really do like you Fionna, I might even l-l-l-love y-you." He said it so sincerely she knew he wasn't making it up.

"So what does this make us?"

"Whatever you want us to be, I won't rush you with anything you're not comfortable with."

She thought for a moment, but it wasn't hard to come up with the answer," I want to go through with it."

"Are you sure?"

She intertwined hid hand in his and looked him in the eyes," Yes, I really want us to be together."

"I hope you realize what you're getting into; you know how annoying I can be."

"I know, but good luck with me because you know I'm stubborn as heck."

"Don't I know it?" They shared a short laugh at that, and then fell into comfortable silence. They both looked at each other and slowly leaned in closer and closer until their foreheads were touching.

"We're screwed aren't we?" Fionna whispered playfully.

"Oh yeah, defiantly screwed." Marshall whispered back then closed the space between them. She was right he did taste like strawberries, his lips soft, and surprisingly warm. But yeah they were totality screwed.

* * *

And another chapter finished, man did this take a while to figure out, but you the people have spoken and I was determined make you guys another chapter; eventually. Next chapters I'm going to try and add some drama with people disapproving of their relationship, and there is a good possibility I will get Marshall's Mom involved, but I will get to that when the time has come. In the meantime don't forget to…

Review!


End file.
